Razones
by Ale-chan
Summary: Dia libre en el Santuario y Milo no está con Camus. Todo por culpa de ese menso de Kanon. Un momento... ¡si todo esto lo empezó Death Mask! ¡Él es el de la culpa! ¡TERMINADO!
1. Capìtulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era demasiado tarde como para que algún Caballero aún estubiera dormido, pero demasiado temprano como para que cualquiera pensara en recibir visitas. Sin embargo, una persona subía con rapidez por las escaleras de las 12 Casas.

* * *

Salió del baño para encontrarse con aquella persona aún en la cama.

¿Seguía dormido? No era de extrañarse. Después de lo de anoche le sorprendería que lo hiciera antes de mediodía.

* * *

'Puedes hacer esto, Máscara. Tú puedes hacer esto.'- Cada segundo, aquella persona se acercaba más y más al Octavo Templo.

Solo esperaba que todo aquello terminara pronto.

* * *

Miró sin mucho entusiasmo al Caballero de Escorpio dormido profundamente en aquella cama.

No... no antes de medio día. Eso quería decir que podría tener un desayuno tranquilo. ¿Tranquilo? Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía uno de esos.

Camus de Acuario se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

Ahora solo le faltaban unos cuantos escalones.

'Eres un Santo de Atena. ¡Del más alto rango, demonios¡No puedes huir¡No puedes huir!'- Hubo una pausa. -"¿O sí?"

* * *

Café. Eso era lo único que necesitaba. Nada que lo hiciera sentir pesado. Y mejor aún: nada del trillado chiste de Milo con respecto a 'cómo le gustaban los huevos'.

Pero qué desagradable podía ser a veces.

* * *

"Maldición."- Era ridículo. ¿Por qué era que dudaba tanto¿Qué tenía que perder?

Cierto... su reputación.

Hubiera regresado en ese momento a Cáncer. Desfortunadamente, notó que ya había llegado a su destino. Tomó aire y entró como si fuera a hacer lo más difícil que hubiera hecho en toda su vida.

* * *

¿Tal vez podría leer un poco el día de hoy? También hacía tiempo desde la última vez que lo hiso. Milo tenía idea muy... especial... sobre lo que se hace en una tarde de entretenimiento; y leer rara vez era parte de ella.

Claro, no es que eso le molestara.

"¡MIIIIIIILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

'Con lo maravillosa que había sido la mañana.'- Se sentó en la mesa con una tasa con café caliente en las manos.

"¡Milo¡Necesito tu ayuda, maldito escorpión!"- Death Mask se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con alguien que no esperaba ver en la cocina de la Octava Casa. Y lo peor es que ese alguien parecía haberse molestado por su interrupción. -'Lo último que me faltaba.'

"Buenos días."- No es que hubiera querido ser cortés. Fue solo su manera de decir '¿qué rayos haces aquí?'.

"¿En dónde est�?"- No esperó respuesta y siguió su camino hacia el interior de la casa en dirección al cuarto de Milo.

'Uno..."- Camus sabía perfectamente en qué condiciones se encontraba el Santo de Escorpio (después de todo él había sido el culpable). -"Dos."- Solo sería cuestión de tiempo. -"Tre-"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pocos segundos después de aquel grito, un sonrojado y fúrico Santo de Cáncer regresó a la cocina.

"¡Escorpión¡Tápate con algo �¿quieres!"

"Ya, ya, Mascarita."- Finalmente se oyó la voz del dueño de la casa. Milo entró a la cocina llevando puesto no más que una delgada sábana roja enredada alrededor de su cintura de la mejor manera en la que el tiempo se lo había permitido. -"Ni que no te gustara."

El Caballero de Acuario no tuvo más remedio que intentar ignorar lo que pasaba (y solo intentar, porque la escena era demasiado... 'llamativa' como para que lo consiguiera). Vió de reojo que el entusiasta Milo se dirigía hacia él y se limitó a sorber un poco de su café. En su descuido se quemó la lengua; claro que actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Buenos días."- Le dió un beso no correspondido a la boca de Camus, ignorando por completo al tercer Santo que se encontraba en la habitación. -"Te quemaste la lengua¿verdad?"

"Vete a vestir, Milo." 'Si ya sabes¿para qué preguntas?'

"Vaya, qué carácter."- Se dirigió hacia su cuarto fingiendo irritación.

"¿Cómo lo aguantas, Camus?" - Hubo un gran silencio en la cocina mientras el Caballero de Acuario bajaba la temperatura de su café. -"Vaya. El sexo debe de ser verdaderamente bueno ¿eh?"

Dió otro sorbo al café. ¿De qué le servía? Tenía la lengua quemada y ya no le sabía a nada.

Death Mask esperó pacientemente por lo que fueron eternos minutos a que Milo se dignara a regresar. No esperaba encontrarse a Camus en la cocina de Escorpio, pero el haberse encontrado a Milo desnudo no era precisamente la mejor manera con la que hubiera querido comenzar su día.

"Muy bueno."- Repitió para sí, no pensando en lo que decía. Simplemente quería evitar ese maldito silencio.

"Gracias, Mascarita. Qué amable de tu parte."

Aquél sonido tan irritante fué la seña de que Milo había regresado. Aún no estaba completamente vestido. Pero al menos ya traía pantalones.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?"

'¿Hacer?'- Claro. Había pasado la noche sin dormir pensando en cómo llegaría a Escorpio y buscando las palabras exactas que utilizaría para su misión ahí. Lo curioso es que las había olvidado por completo. De cualquier modo quería terminar con todo de una buena vez, pero ese estúpido Santo de Acuario estaba aún en la cocina. No solo eso, el acuariano mostraba esa actitud tan indiferente cuando en realidad estaba aún más ansioso que Milo (que en realidad no lo estaba) de saber qué era lo que traía al guardián de la Tercera Casa hasta Escorpio. -"Es algo que me gustaría tratar en privado."

"Como sea."- Camus se levantó de la silla, dejando en la mesa aquel café que no pudo disfrutar. Alejándose de la cocina ocultó su curiosidad y salió de la Octava Casa sin decir más.

"¡Camus!"- Milo suspiró en frustración y luego le dirigió una mirada de molestia a Death Mask. -"Espero que estés satisfecho."- Se sentó en el lugar que había sido ocupado previamente por Camus. -"Hiciste que perdiera el desayuno."

Esa era más información de la que Máscara hubiera querido recibir. Tratando de bloquear su mente se acercó al otro Caballero.

"Necesito tu ayuda."

"¿En serio? Yo creí que solo venías a desearme... una feliz mañana."- Ese bicho no le estaba haciendo las cosas nada fáciles.

Hubo una pausa más. ¿Cuántas más de esas iba a tener que tolerar?

"Es que... pronto... bueno..."- Así es. Toda la noche eligiendo las palabras correctas y ahora todas ellas se habían esfumado.

Milo divisó un nuevo sonrojo en la cara de su amigo.

"Ya veo... se trata de Afro."

"Necesito tu ayuda."

"Ya me dijiste eso."- Parecía que se iba a divertir mucho con todo esto. -"¿Qué pasa¿Quieres que les dé algún consejo para sus noches de pasión?"

"¡NADA DE ESO!"- El sonrojo aumentó. Desde el principio sabía que eso no iba a ser nada sencillo, pero ya estaba siendo demasiado. Lo mejor era ir al grano. -"Mañana será... bueno... pues..."- ¿Quién diría que hablar era algo tan difícil?

"Dilo, Mascarita. Dilo: el viernes será nuestro aniversario."- Esperó a que lo dijera, pero parecía que no iba a haber confirmación de los hechos. -"Sí. El viernes será nuestro aniversario y me gustaría que tú, el Santo más atractivo y sensual de todos me diga qué es lo que le puedo regalar."- Tampoco se confirmó esto. Pero él ya sabía que así estaba el asunto por lo que en realidad no lo necesitaba. -"Que lindo. ¿Quién viera al Santo de Cáncer enamorado?"

"�¿Me vas a ayudar o no!"

"No veo cuál es el problema. Alfrodita es muy cúrsi y poco exigente. Con que lo lleves a cenar será más que suficiente."- Alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió, seña de que lo siguiente que diría posiblemente tendría clasificación PG13. -"Digo, siempre y cuando le des un buen postre."

"¿Cenar en Rhodorio¿Es lo mejor en lo que puedes pensar?"- Suficiente, trataría de ignorar todas sus insinuaciones.

"Yo no dije que a Rhodorio. ¿Qué tal a la ciudad? Afro nunca ha ido."

"¿Y qué¿Debo creer que el Patriarca me va a dejar ir así como así?"

"Estoy seguro de que si le explicas tus razo-"

"¡NO!"

"¿Cuál es el problema? No como si lo que hay entre ustedes dos fuera secreto ¿sabes?"

"No le pediré nada al Maestro."

"Bueno, entonces compónle una canción a la personita de tu devoción."- Probó el café. Curioso... no estaba caliente. Camus era demasiado sensible.

"Eso menos."- Hubo una nueva pausa. Parecía ser que escorpión lo había atrapado. -"¿En serio nunca ha ido a la ciudad?"

"No."- Además, lo había hecho demasiado cargado. Oh claro, seguramente necesitaba cafeína para despertarse por completo.

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"¿Yo qué sé? Nunca ha tenido la oportunidad, supongo."- Tal vez si lo diluía hasta la mitad podría hacerse un expresso.

"¡Ya sé!"- Milo le lanzó una mirada de '¿huh?' -"Mira, tú puedes ir con el Patriarca y proponerle que nos dé el dia de mañana libre."

"¿Yo?"- Ahora sí que el cangrejito se había vuelto loco.

"Le caes bien. Te hará caso. ¡Además, así nadie tendrá que enterarse de lo que me pasa y todos te querrán por haberles dado un día libre!"

"'Lo que te pasa'. Hablas como si Afro fuera una infección."- No quería seguir haciendo ese tipo de favores, de alguna manera siempre salía perdiendo.

"¿Por favor?"

"Estás muy desesperado ¿eh?"- Retornó su atención al café. Vaya... era como tomar petróleo. -"Bueno. Pero me deberás un favor. Y uno grande. ¿Entiendes?"- Death Mask se relajó un poco. Pero solo un poco.

"Lo tendré presente. ¿Tengo qué mencionar que no quiero que Afrodita se entere de esto¿O cualquier otro?"

"Qué tierno. Lo quieres con sorpresa y toda la cosa. Afro se llevó al lotería contigo ¿no?"

Milo había accedido, ya no era necesario seguir aguantándolo.

"Nos vemos, bicho."- Finalmente, salió de la cocina con un peso menos.

"Nos vemos." 'Con lo maravillosa que había sido la madrugada.'- Ahora tendría que ponerse su armadura. -"Ah... l'amour."

* * *

"Estúpido Shion. Yo no sé por qué Atena lo eligió como Patriarca."- Un molesto Santo de Libra bajaba por las escaleras de Capricornio. -"Rayos."- Simplemente era demasiado temprano como para andar discutiendo, por lo que había optado por regresar a su casa.

"¿Cómo te trata la vida, viejito?"

"Eso no te importa."- Con su humor, ni cuenta se dió de a quién dirigió esas palabras. Pasó de largo a esa persona sin cara ni nombre.

"¿Qué tiene todo el mundo hoy que se levantó de tan mal humor?"

La conciencia de Dohko lo hizo detenerse y voltear. Así que era él...

"Lo siento, Milo. Tuve una mañana difícil."

"Ya somos dos."

"¿Vas a Acuario?"

"¡Bueno fuera! Voy a ver a Shion. ¿Qué tal¿Cómo fué su mañana?"- Ese arquéo de cejas otra vez.

Al escuchar aquél nombre, Dohko frunció el seño y le dió la espalda al Escorpión.

"Pues espero que no vayas a pedirle nada porque no está de muy buen humor. No es que en algún momento lo haya estado."- Sin más, siguió bajando las escaleras.

"Fabuloso."- Miró hacia el Templo de Atena. ¿Podría convencer al Patriarca de darle una noche de descanso a todos los Santos Dorados con la facilidad con la cuál le aseguró a Death Mask que lo haría? Seguro que no. Tal vez el simple hecho de estar ahí parado ya era suficientemente ingenuo. Después de todo ¿por qué tenía que ayudarlo?

"Imposible, ni has llegado a Piscis y ya estás dudando."- Milo volteó para encontrarse con Kanon. ¿Kanon¿Qué rayos hacía en la entrada a la Décima Casa¿Y vestido con la armadura de Géminis 'extra' que solo existe en el delirante mundo del fandom?- "¿Tanto miedo le tienes a Shion?"

'Parece que sabe lo que está hablando. ¿Por qué parece que sabe de lo que está hablando¿De que rayos cree que está hablando?' "¿De qué hablas, Kanon?"

"No te hagas el inocente, Milo. Sé a lo que vas al Recinto del Patriarca."

'Que piense que voy a matar a Atena, que piense que voy a matar a Atena.'

"Y sé que NO vas para matar a Atena."

'Rayos'

"Tú quieres pedirle al Patriarca el viernes libre."- Dijo esto con una sonrisa de 'oh, soy tan maravilloso que a veces hasta a mí mismo me sorprendo'.

"¿Estuviste espiándome?"

"¡Claro que no! Solamente te caí de visita cuando tú y Máscara estaban discutiendo un asunto sumamente privado."

"Y por eso escondiste tu cosmo..."- Esto sí que era molesto.

"No quería interrumpir la privacidad."

"Confío en que no le dirás a nada a nadie."

"Tú mismo lo dijiste '¿cuál es el problema?'"

"Si Máscara se entera de que alguien más sabe lo que tú ya sabes, entonces me hará quién sabe qué cosas por haber permitido que ya sabes quién se enterara de ya sabes qué."

"¿Quién crees que soy¿Aldebarán? No podrás deshacerte de mí utilizando oraciones largas."

"¿Entonces cómo?"

"Quiero jugar."

"¿Jugar?"

"Quiero ayudarte a organizar todo este asuntillo."

"¿Por qué?"- Después de todo, la gente no suele ayudar a la otra gente solo por que sí. Especialmente Kanon.

"¿Necesito razones para ayudar a mi querido amigo, Milo de Escorpio?"- Colocó su brazo derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo de Milo. -"¿Eh? No... yo creo que no. No las necesito."

"¿Para qué me molesto?"- Continuó su camino por las escaleras evitando así el contacto de Kanon. -"De todos modos ya no me puedo librar de tí."

"Ah, qué bien me conoces."- Avanzó rápido hasta llegar a su altura y ambos comenzaron su ascenso hasta el Templo del Patriarca.

"Ya que estás tan dispuesto a dar ideas entonces será mejor que me des una pronto."

"¿Sobre cómo convencer a Shion?"

"Dohko dijo que no estaba de muy buen humor."

"Podríamos matarlo."- Milo ni siquiera se atrevió a comentar sobre esto. -"Tú confía en mí. Tan solo deja todo en mis manos."- Milo no era el único con el truquito del arquéo de ceja.

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora**: Bueno... tal vez en este capie aún no se han dado cuenta, pero las escenas de este fanfic van a ser algo esporádicas. Técnicamente no puse descripciones más que las necesarias para que el lector entendiera qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando (espero que no hayan hecho demasiada falta). Total, lo que quise hacer era desarrollar los pensamientos de los personajes. Ojo, no los sentimientos, sino sus pensamientos. Los sentimientos están ahí para que el lector los interprete de la manera en la que ellos quieran hacerlo.

Originalmente le iba a poner a este fic "Fragmentos" pero primero, sonaba mucho a InuYasha, y segundo, era un título demasiado fuerte. Muchas de las escenas parecieran no tener importancia. O mas bien, no escribo como si tuvieran imporancia. Esto es, al igual que lo de las descripciones, para que ustedes decidan qué importancia le dan. Para mí no hay ninguna en estos eventos, son solo un montón de cosas que 'pasan'.


	2. Capìtulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

'¿Ir a una fiesta en Atenas¿En viernes por la noche? Ridículo.'

Tal vez había sido algo rudo esta mañana, pero Dohko siempre había tenido la maravillosa habilidad para ponerlo de malas. Siempre. Incluso desde antes de que-

"Buenos días, Maestro."

Shion alzó su cara desde su trono. Pronto pudo reconocer al Caballero de Escorpio y al hermano del molesto Saga.

"Milo, Kanon. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

"Venimos-"

"Deseamos hablar con Atena, su señoría."- Parecía ser que Kanon ya tenía todo un plan formado en su enferma cabecita.

"¿Atena¿Con qué fin?"

"Es un asunto que nos gustaría mantener en privado, Patriarca."

'Kanon... ¿te haz vuelto loco? Casi casi le acabas de decir a Shion que no sea metiche.'

'¿Qué no puedes confiar en mi?'

'Recibirás unas cuantas agujas despúes de esto, Kanon.'

'Lo que sea por la amistad...'

"Ya veo... no sé si Atena esté dispuesta a-"

"Está bien, Shion."- La deidad salió detrás de las cortinas del Templo. -"Adelante, Milo, Kanon."- Dirigió a los Caballeros con la mirada para que la sigueran hacia el Recinto.

'Shion... ¡soy el Patriarca! Rayos... ya ni ella me respeta.'- El pobre de Shion no tuvo más remedio que quedarse solo en el Templo. -'Estúpido Dohko.'

o

Caminando por el Recinto de Atena, los Caballeros seguían a la Diosa esperando a que les diera la pauta para hablar.

"Díganme¿en qué los puedo ayudar?"

Milo iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero supo al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Kanon que él ya estaba más que listo para adelantársele.

"Señorita Atena, Milo y yo queremos pedirle un favor."- ¿Señorita? Kanon parecía ser más diplomático de lo que Milo pensaba. No es que le sorprendiera. Después de todo era un géminis.

"¿Y de qué se trata, Kanon?"

Milo permanecía callado, pero algo había ahí que no le gustaba. En lo absoluto.

"Estamos en tiempos de paz y tal vez sea hora de que sus Santos Dorados tengamos una noche libre."

"¿Quieres que permita que salgan del Santuario?"- Kanon asintió con seguridad. -"Vaya, esto es algo muy poco ortodoxo. Han sido siglos desde que el Santuario estubo vacío por última vez y no fue precisamente por que los Santos se fueron de juerga ¿entiendes, Kanon?"

"Entiendo perfectamente, señorita. Pero solo será por una noche y no iremos demasiado lejos. Es solo que pensamos que esta sería una buena oportunidad para que los Santos tengamos una experiencia diferente."

"Kanon ¿por qué sospecho de que hay algo que no me estás diciendo?"

"¿A qué se refiere, señorita?"- Fingió sorpresa.

"¿Tú qué opinas al respecto, Milo?"

"Definitivamente creo que los Santos necesitamos tiempo de esparcimiento fuera del Santuario, señorita."- Huy... qué raro se oía eso viniendo de sus labios.

"¿Es que acaso ustedes dos desean tener más tiempo para estar juntos?"

Qué bueno que Milo no estaba tomando ó comiendo en ese momento ó de lo contrario le hubiera escupido a Atena. Ocultó su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo y miró a Kanon que comenzaba a tener un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Momento... ¿Kanon¿sonrojándose? Vaya... era un exelente actor.

"Pues... yo... nosotros..."- ¡Rayos¡Hasta le salía el tartamudeo!

"No digas más, Kanon, Milo. Les daré libre el día de mañana a ustedes y al resto de los Santos Dorados siempre y cuando regresen el sabado por la tarde en condiciones decentes."

"No sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos, Atena."- Kanon se inclinó ante la Diosa. -"¿No es así, Milo?"

Milo no tuvo más remedio que imitar la reverencia de Kanon.

"Me he quedado sin palabras, señorita."

Saori sonrió ampliamente ante los Caballeros. Después del incidente de Hades había notado que Kanon y Milo se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Le gustaba ver que sus guerreros se llevaran tan bien entre ellos. Era un buen modo para asegurar que sus hombres tendrían la victoria en el campo de batalla. Poco después los despidió y se retiró a sus aposentos (eso si consideran que una cama de piedra es un aposento).

o

"¿Se puede saber qué fué todo eso, Kanon?"- Milo y Kanon bajaban hacia el templo de Piscis. A pesar de que se había salido con la suya, el precio que había tenido qué pagar no resultó haber sido el mejor. Y aún así, no podía culpar a Kanon. Después de todo, aunque la idea de presentarse ante Atena como si ambos fueran amantes hubiera sido suya desde un principio, la Diosa parecía tener una propia idea de lo que pasaba entre sus Santos. Posiblemente no se hubiera atrevido a corregirla aún teniendo la oportunidad.

"Lo conseguimos ¿no?"

"Ahora Atena cree que-"

"¿Y eso qué? Que Atena crea lo que quiera creer."

"Así se hacen los chismes, Kanon."

"¿De cuándo acá tan recatado, escorpión?"- Milo decidió no seguir discutiendo. -"Ahora hay que buscar un buen lugar para las reservaciones."

"¿Qué?"

"Tú bien sabes que si dejamos que ya sabes quién eliga el restaurante entonces llevará a ya sabes quién a un cementerio o algo así."

"Eso es espeluznantemente cierto."- Sonrió. -"¿Podemos usar tu computadora?"

"Esa era la idea."

Ambos entraron por la casa de Piscis que no parecía tener guardia en esos momentos, pero entre las rosas que crecían a las afueras del templo, el dueño miró al par entrando a su Casa. No les prestó demasiada atención y siguió con su trabajo.

o

"Deberías de estar contento."- Una figura entraba por la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Pareciera que lo estoy?"

Shion vió al Caballero de Libra recostado sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo.

"Eres tan infantil."

"Qué ironía."- Dijo esto con una cierta tonada. Una tonada que a Shion le parecía en extremo molesta.

Obviamente aún no le decían las buenas nuevas.

"Atena nos ha dado libre el día de mañana."

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Debo suponer que tú no tienes nada que ver en el asunto¿verdad, Shion?"- ¿Por qué habría de ser así? Ciertamente el Patriarca no había mostrado el más mínimo interés de salir el día de mañana... ó el siguiente a ese... ó al siguiente.

"Si quieres agradecerle a alguien, agradécele a Milo y a Kanon."

"Lo tendré en mente."

Shion dió unos pasos hasta que se pudo sentar en la cama de Dohko.

"Siento lo de la mañana."

"Solo quería que fuéramos a esa maldita fiesta. ¿Por qué nunca quieres salir del Santuario?"

"Porque así es como soy."

"¿Sabes? Antes eras aburrido, pero desde que te hiciste Patriarca como que crees que tienes derecho a serlo."

"Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado irresponsable."

Fue tanta la impresión de Dohko que no pudo evitar mas que saltar de la cama.

"�¡Yoooooooo¿Quién estubo frente a esa estúpida cascada por-"

"¡La cascada¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar a esa estúpida cascada en todo!"

"¡Eso es mejor que sacar lo de 'Saga me mató'!"- Dijo esta frase fingiendo la voz de manera en la que se oyera lo más chillona posible.

"¡Pues claro¡Como a tí no te mató..."

"¡Haz lo que quieras!"

"¡Eso haré¿Sabes por qué¡Porque soy el Patriarca!"

"¡Entonces le pediré al Patriarca que se vaya de mi casa!"

"¡No es necesario que se lo pidas!"- Después de decir esto, salió de la habitación bastante molesto.

Adentro solo quedó un Dohko que le sacaba la lengua al ya no presente Shion.

"Infantil... ¡keh!"

o

"¿Hermano¿Qué no piensas salir en todo el día?"

Saga de Géminis estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kanon. No recibió respuesta por parte de su hermano y justo cuando ya se iba a ir, alguien que ciertamente no era Kanon abrió la puerta y se asomó por la misma.

"Estamos ocupados por el momento, pero si lo deseas puedes ir a prepararnos unas palomitas."- Cerró la puerta antes de que Saga pudiera contestar.

"¿Milo?"- Bueno, de todos modos lo mejor era no saber la razón por la cuál el Escorpión estaba en ese lugar.

Decidió a caminar por algo que usualmente la autora llamaría conveniencia de la trama, pero como este fic no es de parodia, simplemente dirá que decidió tomar aire libre para tratar de asentar la bruma que tenía en la mente.

Bajó por las escaleras de las 12 Casas hasta llegar al coliseo (por la simple razón de que el camino estaba 'de bajadita'). Ahí no pudo evitar notar un alterado Caballero. No hubiera sido la gran cosa si el Caballero hubiera sido otra persona, pero se trataba de Camus de Acuario.

"¿Qué te pasa¿Perdiste tu sombra?"

"¿Haz visto a Milo?"

"¿Milo?"- Así que el Acuariano no lo sabía. -"Lo acabo de ver en-"- Vió a Camus entrecerrar los ojos como si le fueran a dar la revelación del siglo. Éste entusiasmo lo asustó tanto que pensó que lo mejor era permanecer callado.

"¿Lo acabas de ver en...?"

"Ah pues en..."- Total... si fuera secreto, Milo no se hubiera asomado tan campantemente ¿o si? -"Estaba en mi casa..."- Huy... tal vez esa no fué la mejor manera decirlo. -"Con Kanon." -Bravo, Saga. Hoy estás especialmente estúpido ¿no?

Camus no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y caminó con lo que parecía ser furia (se veía molesto, en Camus eso quería decir que estaba furioso) hacia las 12 Casas.

"Ay, hermanito."

**Comentario de la Autora:** XD Ay... esa Atena... ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella? De cualquier modo, quiero agradecer a **Elena** ( ¡Holaaaaash! Hacia tiempo que no os veia y seguro mas de que vos no me veías a mi. ¡Siiiiii! La escena del café fue mi favorita. Espero que este capie también os haya gustado), **Lady Grayson** (¿Ale-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan¿Maquiavelcia mentecilla¡GRACIAS! XD ciertamente pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero esas muchas son en realidad nada .. eh... ' gueno, yo me entiendo. o ¡Nos andamos leyendo!), **Luna-wood-sama** (¡SIIIIIIIII¡Es horrible quemarte la lengua con cafe¡Sientes la lengua de cartón¡Y duele mucho mucho mucho! XD que mala suerte de que Milo-sama lo atrapó en ese estado. Ay... mi Kanon nunca se portaría... bien. XD Esperemos que las cosas no se pongan muy feas.) y a **Aisha-ladimoon** (Afortunadamente Milo no fue con Shion sino que con el directo superior. ¡Y con ayuda de Kanon pudo convencer a la Diosa! Claro que... las cosas no salieron TAN bien después de todo ¿ne¡Mushas gracias por vuestra review¡Ya extrañaba esto!).

Eso es todo por ahora y me despido no sin antes decirles: "¡HAN SECUESTRADO A ATENA!"


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

De modo que pasó el día. Milo había pasado no solo toda la mañana en Géminis sino que también toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Claro, no es que hubiera tardado tanto en encontrar un lindo y accesible restaurante, pero eso de la maravilla del Internet lo dejó bastante entretenido, además de que Kanon tenía una muy interesante colección de películas. Apenas Milo puso un pié fuera del último escalón de Escorpio, pudo sentir el cosmo de Camus saliendo de su Casa. Fué cuestión de segundos para que lo pudiera ver... y cuando lo vió... pues... no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

"¿En dónde estuviste todo el día?"- Tal vez en su diversión olvidó que estaba haciendo algo malo. O más bien, algo que Camus consideraría como malo.

"Anduve ocupado con ciertos asuntos."

"Asuntos sumamente importantes."- Una tercera voz se escuchó en la entrada al Octavo Templo. Se trataba de Kanon.

Camus no pudo ni intentó evitar lanzar al segundo Caballero de Géminis una mirada asesina.

"¿Te importa, Kanon?"- Lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era lidiar con él.

"Si yo ya me iba..."- Volteó para ver a Milo. -"Nos vemos mañana, Escorpio."- Le dió la espalda a ambos Caballeros y comenzó su descenso. -"Camus."

El acuariano no le respondió.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Milo entró a su casa dejando afuera al Caballero que no dudó en seguirlo con insistencia.

"Debo suponer que esos asuntos eran netamente personales ¿eh?"

"Lo son."- ¿Qué era lo que había hecho ahora?

"Es por eso que los atendiste estando completamente solo."- Así que eso era...

"No. Kanon me tuvo que ayudar por si no lo notaste."

"¿Todo el día?"

"Bueno... nos quedamos jugando un rato. Creo que voy a contratar Internet."- El tema de Kanon no era con el que preferiría seguir esa noche. Entró a su cuarto, retirando las piezas de su armadura y dejándolas tiradas por toda la habitación. De ahí fué al baño para abrir la llave del agua caliente de la regadera.

"Pudiste haber avisado ¿sabes?"

"No fué algo que planeara."- Salió del baño y continuó con el trabajo de retirar su armadura sentándose en la cama. -"¿Sabías que tiene una conexión por cable? Ni siquiera sabía que ese tipo de cosas llegaban hasta el Santuario."

"¿Milo?"

"Pero no sé si podré pagarlo. Después de todo, en Géminis comparten gastos ¿no?"- Finalmente había terminado de quitarse la armadura y había quedado solo en sus pantalones. -"¿Tú qué opinas?"

"Te estube buscando toda la mañana. Si no fuera porque Saga me dijo-"

"¿Ves? Ya sabías que estaba con Kanon."- El asunto de las computadoras no parecía llamarle mucho su atención. Intentaría con otra cosa -"Por cierto... Atena nos dará el día de mañana libre."- Entró al baño y terminó de quitarse el resto de ropa que traía.

"¿Atena?"- Camus lo había seguido por toda la habitación pero se detuvo abruptamente frente a la abierta puerta del baño. La entrecerró solo dejando una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera seguir escuchándolo. Qué ridiculito podía ser a veces. No es como si no lo hubiera visto desnudo antes.

"Si. ¿No es fabuloso?"

"¿Esta fué tu idea, Milo?"

"No exactamente."

"Entonces fué de Kanon."- Y dale con el 'Kanon'.

"De ese menos. Ese nada más es un imprudente. Y ya deja el asunto de Kanon en paz, por favor."

"Si me contaras de qué se trata todo esto entonces-"

"¡Por Atena, Camus¿Es que tengo que decirte todo lo que pienso?"- De acuerdo, eso fué algo grosero pero ya lo estaba cansando.

"Odio que me guardes secretos."

"Sobre todo cuando incluyen a un tercero ¿no?"- Si tanto quería hablar de Kanon, le hablaría sobre Kanon.-"¿A un tercero tan atractivo como Kanon?"

"Milo."

"No te culpo. Si te engañara con alguien sería con él."- Ups.

"¡Milo!"

"Cierra la puerta, Camus. Está entrando el frío."- El acuariano lo obedeció. -"Regresa cuando se te haya pasado el berrinche ¿quieres?"

Camus decidió no contestar a esto y salió de la Octava Casa aún más molesto de lo que había entrado.

Dentro de la regadera, el Santo de Escorpio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cínica. Y decían que él era el celoso...

o

La tensión en la casa de Escorpio constrastaba con el aire de sopor que inundaba la casa de Piscis en ese mismo momento.

"¿Ya escuchaste?"

"¿Escuchar qué?"- El caballero de Cáncer descansaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Afrodita en las escaleras del Templo.

"Mañana nos darán el día libre."

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Cómo que y qué¿Es que no sabes qué dia es mañana?"

"¿Viernes?"

"Tonto."

"¿Mi cumpleaños?"- Death Mask recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. -"Ay... ¿en serio crees que lo olvidaría?"

"No sería la primera vez."

Silencio.

"¿Y qué te gustaría hacer?"

"¿Ir a Atenas?"

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"¿Por qué no¿No te gusta?"

"Nunca he ido."

"¿Entonces?"

"No es muy común de tí tener una buena idea."

"Gracias."- Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"¿A que soy un ser sin sentimientos ni corazón?"

"Lo dijiste tú, no yo."

"¿Entonces?"

"Iremos."

"Bien."

"Y no soy un tonto."

o

Llegó la mañana siguiente. Debido a que los Santos que planeaban salir sabían que iban a tener una noche larga, no fué sino hasta poco antes de medio día que empezó haber actividad en las 12 Casas. Milo de Escorpio salía de su casa en dirección hacia la Décimo Primera, tal vez con intenciones de disculparse con el dueño de la misma. Lo decidiría en el camino hacia arriba. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta voz que llamaba su nombre.

"Ay no..."- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de voltearse para encontrarse con el campante geminiano.

"¿Vas a Acuario?"

"Sí."

"Oye... ¿y si nos vamos a Atenas? Dohko me contó de una fiesta que-"

"Kanon..."

"¡Vamos!"- Atrapó el cuello de Milo entre su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a frotar su cabeza con el puño derecho. Milo ni intentó resistirse. -"Tu Camuchis puede venir con nosotros."

"Dudo que quiera ir."- Tomó gentilmente el brazo de Kanon y lo retiró. Simplemente la idea estaba siendo demasiado tentadora.

"Tienes razón. Es un aguado."- Milo miró con ligera molestia cómo Kanon se reía de su propio chiste. -"Bueno... entonces solo ven tú. ¿O qué¿Si 'te vienes' conmigo tu Camuchis se enojaría como lo hizo ayer?"- Fué difícil para Milo no reirse de este último comentario.

"Una de dos... o eres omnipresente o eres un maldito metiche."

"Por favor... ¡con la carita que me puso ayer es obvio que no estaba muy feliz conmigo... ni contigo!"

"Eso es cierto."- Sonrió al ver un dejo de enojo en el rostro de Kanon. Al menos no todo era una broma para él.

"¿Entonces?"

"No sé..."

"¡Por favor¡Hasta Dohko intentará convencer a Shion de ir¡Además, si no vienes voy a tener que invitar a Saga¡¿Qué tal si se vuelve loco por el alcohol e intenta conquistar al mundo!"

"Eso solo ocurriría después de que tú lo intentaras y fracasaras rotúndamente."- Era tan lindo molestarlo con ese asunto.

"Malo."

o

Unas Casas arriba, Camus miraba en dirección a Escorpio. No alcanzaba a divisar a Milo, pero con su cosmo era más que suficiente para que lo pudiera identificar. Sin embargo, también podía sentir el cosmo del ex General Marino a su lado.

"Idiota."- ¿A quién se lo decía? Posiblemente ni él sabía.

Su 'meditación' fue interrumpida por un cosmo especialmente poderoso a sus espaldas.

"Buenos días, Camus."

"¿Patriarca?"- La verdad es que el acuariano estaba algo sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Shion sin sus ropas negras. Mucho menos con ropa de civil. Después de su impacto pudo reconocer que a su lado estaba Saga saludándolo con entusiasmo.

"Vamos a ir con Dohko a una fiesta en Atenas. ¿Quieres ir?"

"¿Fiesta?"- ¿De cuándo acá Shion iba a fiestas¿Y de cuando acá lo invitaban?

"Sip... tráete a Milo."- Ah, ya entendía. Querían que Milo fuera.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Acuario?"- Shion conocía perfectamente a los Caballeros. No por nada era el 'Patriarca'. Su atención se dirigió hacia la Octava Casa. -"Oh. Lo siento, Camus. Había escuchado comentarios, pero no estaba seguro de que Milo y Kanon-"

Camus alzó su ceja pensando algo así como 'Ni se le ocurra pensarlo'.

"Mi hermano y Milo nada... esas son solo locuras de Atena."

"¡Saga!"- Bueno... Atena no era muy lista, pero seguía siendo una Diosa.

"Lo siento, Patriarca."

"Ven, Camus. Me hará falta tener a alguien serio ahí."

"¡Yo soy serio, Shion!"

"'Patriarca' para tí."- No era que Saga le desagradara. Simplemente le encantaba hacerlo enojar. Aunque sabía que corría el riesgo de morir por ello. Pero total... la primera siempre es la más difícil ¿no? -"¿Qué dices, Camus?"

"Está bien."- Su decisión fue bien recibida por Saga y Shion y sin esperar más, caminaron en dirección a Aries.

o

De regreso en Escorpio, el Caballero no parecía que iba a ser convencido tan facilmente.

"Tal vez en otra ocasión, Kanon."

"¡Pero!"

"Ahora tengo que hablar con Camus." - Se disculparía con tal de que Kanon lo dejara de molestar. Diculparse... odiaba tener qué hacerlo, pero posiblemente esta situación lo apremiaba. Eso sí, tendría qué hacerlo rápido para que no se le sintiera tanto en su orgullo.

"Y hablando del Rey de Roma..."

Milo alzó la vista para encontrarse con el peculiar grupo de Camus, Shion y Saga.

"¿Camus?"

"Buenos días, Milo."- Así que seguía molesto...

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Vamos a Atenas."

"¿En serio?" 'Creí que pasaríamos el día juntos.'

"Creo que te podrás divertir lo suficiente estando con Kanon."

"Si... es cierto." 'A él no lo metas en esto.'

"No te preocupes, Milo. Te cuidaremos a tu aguadorcito."- Dijo Saga mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del susodicho.

"Me vuelves a decir así y te mato."- Con un movimiento de hombros, se separó de Saga.

En ese momento fué como si el aire se hubiera llenado de vapor de agua debido a la pesadez que los cubrió a todos.

"¿Ya se van, hermano?"- Preguntó Kanon intentando romper un poco la tensión.

"Si. ¿Qué tal ustedes?"

Kanon volteó a ver a Milo en busca de una respuesta.

"En eso estamos." 'Pero no iremos a Atenas. ¿Entiendes, Kanon?'

'Roger'

"Con permiso."- Camus pasó frente a Kanon, no sin antes mostrarle una de sus miradas frías que tanto y tan correctamente lo caracterizaban. Fué seguido por Shion y Saga.

"Pero qué berrinchudo es."- Pareciera que el gemelo menor no podía callarse nunca. -"Aunque entiendo la razón de sus celos. Después de todo soy tan sexy que seguro que no puede dejar de pensar en que caerías rendido ante mí."

"Cálmate que soy yo el que te está haciendo el favor."- Bueno, ya no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Lo único que podría hacer ese día era divertirse.

Comentario de la Autora: La escena de la discución en el baño es como que típica. Pero por algo es típica: es enormemente sugestiva y hermosa (al menos Milo-sama lo es). ¿Creen que hubiera dicho lo de que lo engañaría con Kanon¡Y no porque no lo hubiera pensado antes de decir¡Simplemente lo tenía hasta la ma! Por cierto, no quise que Camuchis se encontrara a Milo-sama en Géminis. Creo que él hubiera seguido hacia Escorpio para esperarlo ahí. No creo que hubiera querido montar una escena así como así. Para eso se iba a esperar un rato XD.

Quiero agradecer a: **Megu-chan **(XD ¡beh¿qué tendría de malo hacerte adicta a este tipo de fics? Digo... yo ya me hice adícta y mírame! eh... eh... ' ok, entiendo tu punto. ¡Mushas gracias por leerlo¡Sos un sol¿Como le hago para poner parodia en todos lados? Es el inche sarcasmo que traigo en la sangre. ¿No es fabuloso?), **Elena **(o Dohko y Shion son un amooooooooooooor! Los dos viejitos y tan infantiles jejeje. Bueno, Camuchis aún no congela Milo-sama y espero que no lo haga porque si lo hace tendrá que recibir el castigo de Ale-chan¡Y NO lo quiere recibir!), **Lady Grayson **(Beh... Ale-chan no es un genio. Es solo alguien que tiene muchas cosas que hacer pero que se pone a perder el tiempo escribiendo fics bakas. Mushas gracias por el e-mail¡Esta muy chistoso y sí me dejaron sonriente! Me saludas a Lady Gloria-sama. Keh¡¿Realmente crees que podría dañar a mi sensei! Bueno... si... XD pero no lo haria con muchas ganas), a **Anfitrite **(No creo que Shion esté amargado. Pero por eso de que alguna vez fué el santo más poderoso y toda la cosa, pues como que se tomó el trabajo de Patriarca DEMASIADO en serio. Además, creo que en parte fué berrinche del muchachito. Como que también le ha de gustar hacer enojar a Dohko. ¡Domo arigatou!) y a **Geion-sama **( o ¡NUUUUUU¡Yo nunca dañaría a Milo-sama! Al menos no demasiado ni con mucho gusto! Jejeje... ¡pero es fabulantastico hacer enojar a Camuchis! -o- ¡A veces creo que se lo merece! Son muy condescendientes con él a veces. Que amabilidosa de dejar review aqui¡Jajaja¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAY¡Sos un Sol!).

Eso es todo por ahora y me retiro que se supone que ando haciendo tarea... al menos eso dicen las malas lenguas.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ya era noche en la capital de Grecia. Después de una mañana paseando por ningún lugar en especial, el Caballero de Cáncer y el de Piscis cenaban tranquilamente en un pequeño restaurante de comida (italiana, por supuesto).

"¿Preparaste esto tú solo?"

"¿Tú que crees?"- Preguntó Máscara Mortal aparentando prestarle más atención a la carne que cortaba que a su acompañante.

"Que no.."- Claro, nunca podría engañarlo. Pero lo había conseguido: había sido toda una sorpresa.

"Milo me ayudó. Bueno... en realidad él lo hizo casi todo."

"Gracias."

Cáncer casi saltó de la silla al sentir la mano de Afrodita sobre la suya.

"¿Por qué? Si ya te dije que fue Milo el que hizo todo esto."- Eso lo hacía estar bastante nervioso.

"Pediste ayuda. Eso es más de lo que habías hecho por mi antes."

"Milo tenía razón: eres un cúrsi."

"Oye... ¿y Milo no pensó en dónde podríamos ir por un buen postre."- Vaya... parecía ser que lo del truquito del alzamiento de cejas era contagioso.

"No... pero creo que puedo encargarme de eso."- Tomó su mano y la besó.

Aquél día sería cerrado con broche de oro.

* * *

Había mucho bullicio en aquel antro y nadie se daba cuenta de que habían estado tocando la misma canción desde hacía por lo menos una hora.

Sentados en una mesa estaban Dohko, Shion, Saga y Camus. Desafortunadamente para los dos últimos, los dos primeros seguían enojados. Como si fuera poco, el alcohol había comenzado a afectar al Caballero de Libra.

"¿Camus? Dile a Shion que me pase una servilleta."

"¿Dohko?"

"Saga, dile a Dohko que deje de ser tan infantil."

"Pero Shion-"

"¡Soy tu Patriarca¡Y es una órden"

Saga suspiró y miró hacia Dohko.

"Ya escuchaste, Dohko. Deja de ser tan infaltil."

"Camus, dile a Shion que él es el que está siendo infantil. Saga, dile a Shion que me pase una servilleta."

"Suficiente. Yo me voy."- No molesto, pero sí cansado de la increíblemente molesta actitud de los 'viejitos' del Santuario, se levantó de la mesa para luego sentarse en la barra.

Camus permaneció sentado por unos cuantos minutos a lado de los otros dos Santos, pero la presión fué demasiada y decidió ir en busca del Caballero de Geminis, dejando a Dohko y a Shion solos.

"Servilleta... dile a Shion que te traiga hasta aquí."

"Estás ebrio, Dohko."

"No tanto como parezco."- Shion le entregó finalmente la servilleta, la cual extendió y colocó sobre la mesa solo para recargar su cabeza sobre ella.

Estaba verdaderamente ebrio.

Shion se quedó a su lado, mirandolo mientras dormía en la manera no más pacífica posible.

"Eres un tonto."

En la barra, los otros dos Santos parecían haber comenzado una conversación propia que no estaba siendo interrumpida por los efectos del alcohol.

"Sigues mortificándote por lo de Milo ¿eh?"- No recibió respuesta. "Ay ya... no es como si Milo fuera a-"

"Yo sé que Milo no... ¿pero que tal Kanon?"

"Kanon es un idiota, pero él no haría eso."- No era que quisiera a su hermano (por supuesto que no), pero ese comentario fué muy cruel de su parte.

"Bueno... traicionó a Atena."

"¡Gran cosa, yo también!"

"¿Entonces tú también quieres quedarte con Milo?"

"¿Camus?"- ¿A qué hora el Acuariano había bebido?

"Era una broma, Géminis."- Camus fingió irritación al ver que no había entendido sus bromas.

"Está bien."- Saga sonrió. -"Además, no es que Milo pudiera ser ignorado. Digo, no con ese trasero."- Recibió una mirada fulminante de Camus. -"Era una broma, Acuario."

Camus sonrió por primera vez en toda la velada. Tomó un sorbo de agua y después miró con detenimiento a su vaso.

"Sí tiene un lindo trasero ¿no?"

* * *

Las luces estaban apagadas en la habitación de cierto hotel en Atenas.

"Cuando los vea, les agradeceré a Milo y a Kanon por todo esto."- Afrodita descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Death Mask.

"¿Kanon?"

"Si. Supuse que él también te había ayudado porque fue él con quien Milo fué a ver al Patriarca a pedirle este día libre."- Alzó su cara sonriente para ver a su amante. Lo curioso es que en la poca luz del amanecer que entraba a travez de la ventana, pudo notarlo algo tenso.

"¿Kanon?"

"¿Pasa algo malo?"- Fué técnicamente arrojado de la cama.

"¡ESE MALDITO ESCORPIÓN!"- Apenas acertó a vestirse cuando salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un confundido Santo de Piscis.

* * *

Pasó la noche y parte de la mañana. Poco a poco los Santos regresaron a sus casas, no en las mejores condiciones, pero sí en unas que podrían ser solucionadas comiendo unos buenos hot-cakes y tomando mucha, mucha agua.

"No me había divertido tanto desde... desde hacía mucho tiempo."- Milo miraba con melancolía las pequeñas luces del campamento de los aprendices madrugadores que se alcanzaban a ver desde la entrada a la Casa de Géminis. -"Casi nunca puedo salir así con Camus ¿sabes? No recuerdo cuándo fué la última vez que fui a un bar. O simplemente a pasear por ahí."

"¿La extrañas?"- Kanon miraba en la misma dirección de Milo. Sí. Había sido una buena noche.

"¿Extrañar qué?"- De repente recordó aquella época en la que era aprendiz y tenía que levantarse al despuntar el alba. Qué horror era eso.

"¿La libertad?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Milo no se había hecho esta pregunta antes. Tal vez era porque en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

"Mentiría si dijera que no."- Afortunadamente, esos días de aprendiz estaban en el pasado.

Kanon observó la cara del Escorpión que no dejó de examinar su preciado punto de luz en el campamento.

"Creo que nunca entenderé la razón por la que sigues con él."

"No hay razón. No las necesito."- Cerró los ojos denotando cansancio. -"Creo que ya me voy a dormir. Gracias por todo."

"Creí que tú me estabas haciendo el favor."

"Claro... esperaba que me dieras las gracias después."

"Yo te las doy cuando quieras."- Milo dejó escapar una pequeña risa. -"Buenas noches."

"Igual."

Avanzó hacia el camino que conectaba a Géminis con Cáncer, ignorando que una vez más, alguien había escuchado su conversación.

Tal vez debería de ser más cuidadoso.

* * *

Una vez curada la cruda física y moral, la vida en el Santuario regresó un poco a la normalidad. No había pasado ni una hora desde que Milo había llegado a su Casa cuando decidió ir a visitar a Camus.

Entró algo inseguro, no teniendo idea de qué era lo que iba a encontrar ahí, más se dió la libertad de pasar hasta la recámara del acuariano en donde el dueño estaba terminando de vestirse, sentado en la cama. No se atrevió a acercarse a él por lo que quedó parado a lado de la puerta de la habitación.

"Hola."

"Buenos días, Milo."

"Siento lo que dije el otro día."

"Está bien."- Eso quería decir que no lo estaba.

"No... no lo está. Fuí algo... cruel, supongo."- Esa fué la parte sensible. Ahora la normal. -"Es que me hiciste enojar."

"Es bueno saber que Kanon estaba ahí para reconfortarte ¿no?"

"¿Ves? Por eso no me gusta disculparme."- Claro... por eso y porque le dolía en su mero orgullo.

"Tal vez sea yo el que se tenga qué disculpar. Después de todo, yo te quité tu preciada libertad ¿no?"- Fabuloso, esta discución había empezado porque alguien había escuchado cosas que no debió y estaba terminando en las mismas.

Milo ni siquiera quería discutir el asunto de su privacidad.

"Bueno, sí... ¿y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?"

"¿No te vas a disculpar?"

¿Disculparse? Está bien que haya sido un poco melodramático pero... ¿disculparse? Milo fué el que pasó todo el día con Kanon y ni le avisó. Claro, no es como si tuviera qué pedirle permiso, pero era solo por educación. Además, ambos se veían muy felices juntos y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. ¿O habría sido solo su paranoia? Bueno... ¿y qué si lo había sido? Después de todo, Kanon nunca le simpatizó... pero no por eso ya tenía derecho a ser grosero con él. ¡Pero él había comenzado!

¿Comenzado qué?

"Lo siento."

"Perdonado. Y ya deja de molestar a Kanon con tus tonterías. ¿Quieres?"

"¿Yo a qué hora lo molesté?"

"Camus..."

"Está bien."

"Entonces ya no hay problema. ¿Ves? todo acabó bien y bonito."

"Como sea."- Miró hacia el Escorpión con ojos de... por Atena... ¿era eso una tonadita de perversidad? -"¿Qué¿No entras?"

"¿Y si invitamos a Kanon?"

"No me presiones, Milo."

"Ya, ya... era solo una idea."- Caminó y se sentó a lado del acuariano en la cama. Finalmente lo besó después de lo que le parecía haber sido ya bastante tiempo.

Pero parecía que para Camus, el tiempo había sido un poco más largo...

* * *

En la Casa de Libra, el pobre de Dohko apenas estaba recuperando sus 5 sentidos básicos mientras cabeceaba en el comedor y trataba de desayunar por lo menos un vaso con agua. Era acompañado por Shion, que al haberlo visto en tal mal estado, no pudo evitar guiarlo hasta ahí con ayuda de Saga, por supuesto.

"¿Qué te pareció?"

"Odio admitirlo, pero fue divertido."

"¿Verdad que sí¿Qué parte te gustó más¿Cuando hablé con las servilletas o cuando me caí desde Tauro hasta Aries."- No pronunció estas últimas palabras con especial alegría.

"Ah... las dos fueron divertidas. Y no te caíste. Te tiramos."- El Santo de Libra no se veía precisamente atractivo esa mañana. Pero ya lo había visto peor."- Gracias, Dohko."

"Ni lo menciones. Ya te lo merecías, Patriarca."- Hubo una serena pausa. -"¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda los dias antes de la Guerra Santa."- Como que la cruda ya se le había comenzado a bajar. Eso, o seguía ebrio.

"Esto es muy diferente."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ahora yo soy el Patriarca... y tú eres mi humilde súbdito."

"Había veces en las que pensaba que algún día me cansaría de cuidar de Atena. Pero contigo aquí de pegoste como que el tiempo se ha sentido menos."- Pobre Dohko... sí seguía ebrio.

"Creo que es por eso que no tengo la necesidad de salir del Santuario. Estar contigo es como estar de vacaciones."

"Servilleta, dile a Shion que no sea cúrsi."

"Tu empezaste." Tomó una servilleta y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Dohko, el cuál no tuvo intenciones de retirarla.

* * *

En la casa de Escorpio, todo estaba marchando bastante bien. Pero en el Santuario, las cosas no pueden durar mucho tiempo así.

"¡MIIIIIIILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

'Con lo maravillosa que había sido la mañana.'

**FIN **

**

* * *

**

**Comentario de la Autora:** Gueno... así termina este fic increíblemente disperso. No espero que les haya gustado. Solo que no lo hayan odiado. ' Saben que no soy precisamente experta en cosas de prosa y pues es mi primer yaoi así que no solo sean tolerantes¡sean compasivos!  
Por supuesto quiero agradecer a **Elena-sama** (Jejeje XD afortunadamente no me consta si los acuarianos son celosos. ¡Pero sí creo que Camuchis es celoso! Claro que con Milo-sama no se le puede culpar. -o- Lo que paso es que Camus hizo una tormenta de una bricita. Pero creo que todo ha salido bien ¿ne?),** Aisha-ladimoon-sama **(Jejeje, siento que haya actualizado antes de que hubieras leido los dos capies anteriores. XD Nah, no es cierto. Es que no es bueno dejar esperando. Milo es un travieso, pero no podría dañarlo. Al menos no demasiado. Espero que os haya gustado este fic y muchas gracias por tus reviews.), **egu-chan** (Nah... no creo que Kanon esté queriendo obtener desesperadamente a Milo. Solo quitale el desesperadamente. Con esa cara ¿crees que podría desesperarse por un asunto como ese? Shion no fué de muchas ganas a la fiesta. Pero al menos fué ¿ne? Jejeje, no te preocupes, ya es el ultimo capie y no te haré leer otro de estos... hasta que lo escriba... XD) y a** Lady Grayson-sama** (' aw... siento que Gloria-sama se haya alterado al ver que perdió. Pero vamos, lo importante no es competir sino ganar... eh... o.. .algo así era ¿no? Algun dia de estos actualizaré Las Nuevas Aprendices y verás cómo te va en la segunda ronda de peleas. ¡SUERTE Y GRACIAS!)

Eso es todo por ahora y me despido no sin antes recordarles: "Un gradiente es un vector determinado por las derivadas parciales de una función."


End file.
